Who to trust?
by missy-history
Summary: Harry finds himself at Hogwarts surrounded by people who betray his trust. He finally realises maybe its better to go it alone but will his friends let him or will they abandon him when he needs them most.
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up suddenly, he was drenched in sweat and everything looked fuzzy. He reached out for his glasses. All he found was a cold stone floor. He was lying down surrounded by a puddle of blood. But how did he get there? Where exactly was he?

Harry rolled onto his back and was shocked to see the sky. It looked so real he could see smudges of what would be about a million stars all glinting in the darkness. Closing his eyes for a second, to savour the moment, he remembered something Hermione had said once "The ceilings not real it's just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts, a history."

Harry's eyes burst open and he sat up letting out a shocked gasp. "It's impossible I can't be in Hogwarts!" He reasoned with himself out loud.

Firstly the wards surrounding the castle since the foundrs time made it impossible to apparate within the grounds and secondly Hogwarts was in Scotland. Only three hours ago he was at four privet drive in Surrey trying to get to sleep on his lumpy bed shivering due the the fact that his aunt and uncle gave him the bare minimum of everything unfutunately this included bed sheets. It would of helped if he could use magic to warm him but since he was underage and the law prevented it he couldnt. As well as the fact that Hogwarts was his sanctury he didnt want to get expelled. The nightmares don't make things any easier, every time he tried to sleep the same memory would reply over and over again.

He kept on seeing Cedric Diggory die before his eyes,the flash of green light, the coldness in his eyes, the traiter wormtail dragging the dagger across his skin causeing Voldemort to come back very much alive. He saw all the death eaters appearing out of a black fog including Lucious Malfoy the father of one rather coky and arrogent Slytherin he loathed. All were jeering and laughing when he and Voldemort started duelling- the pain was excrutiating, like a million shards of glass had beed chucked at him. He also saw his parents that night. He realised how much he missed them, how much different his life could of been if they lived. Harry only made it back alive through pure luck. His and Voldemort's wand made a connection and in all the confusion he managed to make a mad dash to the portkey with Cedrics body. Many didn't believe that 'He who must not be named' was back.

Many believed that the shock of seeing Cedric die made him go crazy and start seeing things. Maybe he was but if only Dumbledore would inform him of what's going on in the magical world he felt so far away from everything.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Dobby rushed into albus Dumbledore's office and told him Harry Potter had just apparated into the great hall, he hurried as quickly as possible through the corridors and down the stairs all diversions, sink-sand steps and trapdoors considerd.

Finally banging the great hall doors open rather annoyed due to peeves he saw Harry semi conscious on the floor he called for Madam Pomfrey. He had to slap Harry a few times just to keep him at the sound of him saying "But I was asleep," He understood harry had somehow woken up in the middle of the great hall with no recollection as to how he got there. Was it Voldemort? He didnt know- maybe Severus could tell him? Interupting his thoughts Pomfrey jogged over to them and whisked him away to the hospital wing.

"What happened to him Albus?" questioned the nurse.

"I don't know Poppy, I presume we will find out in the morning but for now I suggest we do what we can to help Mr. Potter heal fully,"

They laid him down in a bed and Madam Pomfrey performed some simple healing charms and coaxed some potions into his system. She then left to get some sleep as did Dumbledore. Both prayed that Harry would not disappear to somewhere else in his sleep, both knowing it was no accident that Harry was suddenly here.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The last thing he remembered was wishing he could have stayed at Hogwarts over summer instead of being sent to his aunt and uncle. As soon as he had arrived at four Privet Drive, he was told he was not to cause any trouble and his books, trunk and wand were locked in the cupboard. Dudley had already gave him his first souvenirs of the holiday they were currently still black and blue on his legs and face but this wasn't something new. This coming from the boy who slept in a cuboard untill he turned eleven.

Beneath him wasn't a stone floor but a comfy bed sheet. He must have dreamt about being in the great hall anytime now Aunt Petunia is going to push his breakfast through the cat flap and he'll have to split it with Hedwig who will hoot disappointedly at him. Deciding to get ahead of his aunt and uncle by being awake and ready for when Uncle Vernon takes Dudley and Petunia to the cinema, maybe he will be able to copy Fred and George Wesley's method of unlocking doors so he can actually be able to do his homework.

He reached out for his glasses but only found the empty space of air.

"I've got your glasses Potter." a familiar voice said. When he put on his glasses he saw that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"It was real," Harry's bewildered voice croaked out.

"Yes it was Harry, but I want to know how you got here?" Another voice called from the doorway. Harry twisted his head round only to see professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway smiling at him, with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know sir I was trying to get to sleep in my bed. I remember my scar hurting I reached up and touched it and then I just woke up here that is all I remember sir, honest!" Scared he was going to get into trouble.

"I believe you Potter," he assured Harry.

Just then he heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. The sound soon turned into a figure and the figure into the schools potions master. Severus Snape stopped behind the headmaster he took one look at Harry and then spoke "Now it's clear why the dark lord was so angry, it appears you ended up in the wrong place. You were meant to be killed last night. I warn you though the Malfoys have been sent to collect you,"

It took a while for Snapes words to register. He got a sudden feeling of queasiness before he slipped into a deep sleep. Harry was here only because Voldemort had tried to kill him last night and by the sound of it he wouldn't be giving up soon...

* * *

**TBC**

**I've loaded the next chapter YAY! Please review! Pretty Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't wake up the next day, nor did he the second, in fact it was on the third day that he finally regained consciousness. Madam Pomfrey had tried everything from calming potions to energy potions and even a reviving potion however all they managed to achieve was revealing the cuts and bruises all over Harry's skin that no one could explain. Eventually she had no choice but to go to Dumbledore for advice.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"You can't be serious Albus!" reasoned Poppy Pomfrey "The Imperious curse is an unforgiveable and to use it on a child. Surly you have a better idea than that,"

"It may be our only option Poppy if we place Harry under the Imperious charm then we can make Harry wake up and then take it off him we will then be able to see if he stays awake." Dumbledore explained.

"Can't we just let him wake up on his own accord, I see your point Albus but surely it is safer him being asleep with 'You Know Who' around," She replied.

"Voldemort will attack Harry weather he is asleep or not." Ignoring the wince at Voldemort's name he continued " It will be better for us and Harry if he's ahead of the game and can fight back, only he won't be able to do that underage so I've been searching the old wizarding laws I might find something that will allow Harry to become of age now,"

"You will ask him first though wont you? Before you go to the minister about it I mean? And will he be staying here I don't think he can stay at his aunts and uncles house anymore have you seen the bruises on him? When he wakes up we need to find out how he got them and how he managed to hide them?"

"Enough questions Poppy!"He said waving his arms to stop her. "I'm afraid the answers depend on the conscious state of Harry. Now do you give me your blessing to use the spell or do I have to go behind your back to try,"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you will do no such thing!" Poppy warned her boss with her piercing glare and with hands on her hips in spite of this it had no affect on Dumbledore who was busy petting Fawkes-his pet Phoenix- who had just recovered from his burning day. "I have already told you: I will not do it. It's not right. It's not safe. It's not legal. I would rather Harry wakes up when he wakes up Instead of having his mind taken control of. Let's not do anything rash I will search the library and my personal store and I'm sure Severus will let me look though his store of potions books for anything that can help Harry. It's safer that way,"

"Safer or more dangerous. Harry is vulnerable the way he is now we have to try everything we can. Even this is an option and if it doesn't work then we will rethink and try again if he still hasn't woken up on his own." He reasoned with her "I will perform the task if you prefer; I only want you to oversee things. Yes?"

"I still don't think you should but I must admit it doesn't look like he will wake up soon." She said with a sad smile and a shake of her head. "Your right we have to try all our options and this is one of them even if it is the imperious curse! I will allow you to try and aid my patient. If you see it's not's working you will remove the charm immediately," Poppy said finally giving in as Albus walked over to the fireplace and watched as the headmaster disappear in a flash of Green flames.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pointing his wand at Harry he whispered "Imperio." Harry groaned and sat up and stared at Dumbledore with a vacant look in his eyes. Dumbledore breathed in as he removed the charm and looked hopefully at Harry, but all he saw was the fast asleep body hitting the pillow once more.

Just then the doors to the hospital wing banged open and in walked Severus Snape holding a very pale Draco Malfoy who was laid on a the bed next to Harry. Before Dumbledore got a chance to question the worried potion master, Severus turned to Dumbledore.

"He took his anger out on the Malfoy's. I took the first chance to escape and apparated Draco straight here." he explained. "He's had a shock where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm right here Severus," she said as she walked through the door. Taking control of the situation, she started checking Draco over before coming to the conclusion that all he needed was a calming potion and a dreamless sleep one.

"You know where they are," she said reassuringly to Snape who promptly walked into the store pantry. "I'm assuming the charm didn't work then?" she spoke sadly to Dumbledore.

"Well it woke him up but when I removed the charm he hit the pillow again,"

"Don't worry, tomorrow we will find a way to make him wake," said the matron with the most upbeat tone to her voice.

"But by tomorrow he would have been asleep for three days. Three days!" exclaimed Dumbledore in despair, just as Snape walked back in with two viles in his hand. He bent over his Godson and persuaded him to swallow them.

The three adults walked out of the hospital with nothing more to look forward to but a very long night. Glancing back at the two boys sleeping Dumbledore made a vow that tomorrow he would consult Minerva about what to do.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Forcing his eyes open, he didn't see the bright light he was expecting. Instead he saw the ugly crooked nose and beady black eyes of professor Snape's; causing Harry to scream in surprise.

"Sorry Potter didn't expect you to wake," Snape lied in pretence. Sneering at him, he continued to satisfy his curiosity glaring at him. Snape didn't know why he was sent to look into Harry's mind but even unconscious Harry had been putting up a strong fight. For a inexperienced child his occlumency was very strong.

"Its okay professor, your face just isn't the best thing to see when you first wake up!" Harry shot back at him. Snape who took the chance to try again with legilimency and was shocked at what he saw. Harry being chased up a tree by a dog with his family just standing there laughing at him, Harry being locked in a cupboard for days on end without food, Harry being beaten by his cousin-by his uncle, Doing endless chores, going through endless birthdays and Christmases' without one card without one present. Doing all the chores, wearing Dudley's old clothes, Hideous haircuts miraculously growing back the next day and him being punished for it. That explains the glimmer he had on: Harry's a Metamorphmagus.

Snape's glare softened as he looked at him for one last time before turning on his heel and storming out of the hospital wing with his cloak billowing behind him like a set of wings heading straight to Albus Dumbledore's office.

Sitting up with a smug smile on his face, Harry started to get out of bed. He wondered what his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were he also wondered where his Godfather Sirius Black was. But he was also wondering what was happening at privet drive-probably a party-however his thoughts were interrupted by a voice he knew instantly. It wasn't because it belonged to a friend, actually it was quite the opposite- he hated it.

Impulsively he pulled the curtain separating the two beds open and looked Draco Malfoy right in the eye. But it wasn't the same Draco he saw. This one didn't have the same smug smirk on his face. This Draco didn't have the tailored robes that reflected his wealth. In fact this Draco looked scared, lonely, and more to the point someone in need of a shoulder to cry on. He was about to ask Malfoy if he was okay but he was cut off by Draco.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you Potter," He whispered with a guilty look on his face. "And your friends."He added quickly."

Harry remembered everything Draco had ever done. Things like calling Hermione a mudblood, making fun of the Weasley's home and family and their poverty, stealing Neville's remembrall and trying to hide it on the roof, tricking him into sneaking to the trophy room for a 'duel' just to get him into trouble, getting on the Quidditch team buy buying everyone on the Slytherin team nimbus 2001's, ruining Hagrids first care of magical creatures lesson, he got everyone to wear badges during the tri-wizard tournament last year. Everything Draco did was out of spite or because he was a Slytherin or more over because he was a Malfoy. Why should he trust him? Why should he forgive him? Why should they be friends? He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Just last term he saw Draco's father Lucius Malfoy appear when Voldemort came back; he joined in with the other Death Eaters laughing and jeering as Voldemort attempted to murder me just as he had Cedric Diggory moments before. Draco didn't deserve his trust did he? He did have valid reasons to hate Draco didn't he? It wasn't because of his surname that he hated him was it? Harry's own godfather was thrown into Azkaban because of his surname being Black. No trial was given. People just believed Sirius killed Peter Pettigrew and a whole lot of other Muggles after he betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. His godfather got a punishment he didn't deserve. Maybe Harry should forgive Malfoy; it doesn't mean they'll become best friends! And Draco did say he was sorry and Harry knew it wasn't just words to Draco, he could see it in his eyes that he felt guilty and ashamed. Hoping with everything he owned, Harry accepted Draco's hand as he said "Truce." Draco heaved a sigh of relief and gave Harry the biggest grin he could muster.

"Good I'm glad as we're going to be stuck here at Hogwarts for the summer surrounded by teachers we'll need each other if we even want to remain sane!" He said with a small smile trying to make amends between them. He saw that Harry was still thinking about what he said about staying at Hogwarts over the summer so he just told him what he overheard.

"You're staying here over the summer." Draco repeated

"But I'm not staying here though I don't even know how I got here. I've got to go back to my aunt's house for the summer surely?" He questioned Draco.

"Well I heard Dumbledore tell McGonagall that he had written to your aunt and uncle and sent for Dobby to get your belongings. So it sounds like your staying here!" Explained Malfoy. "Oh and how is it you get away with speaking to my Godfather like that but when I do I get punished," He said with a smile but unfortunately for Draco it didn't reach his eyes and Harry was determined to find out what was wrong.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Minerva I have written to the Dursley's to tell them Harry will be staying here over summer with Draco," Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall.

"But what about Grimmauld Place? He could stay with the order," she replied lowering her voice to make sure no one overheard.

"But what about Draco I don't think the others would appreciate him being there. Besides I think it wise to allow Harry and Draco to stay where we can keep an eye on them. Draco will need to stay because Severus is his guardian and Harry, well Harry will only be safe at his aunts and uncles house if he can call it home. Do you think with all those cuts and bruises he has been able to call that house a home? I don't think he has ever been able to that and we need to rebuild his trust in adults. Have you not noticed he is very independent, his size shows malnourishment? We need to let him practice defensive spells as well he's determined to kill Voldemort weather we like it or not we might as well prepare him-and Draco too," Dumbledore informed McGonagall.

"Okay but Harry won't trust anyone just like that," she said snapping her fingers. "It will take time and we will need to show him we trust him first." She added before leaving the hospital wing. But just before she left Dumbledore remembered something.

"Oh, and I've received an owl from the Minister of Magic; he says he will allow Harry to become of age," but on seeing the look on McGonagall's face added "If he wants to of course!"

"So," McGonagall sighed "Cornelius refuses to believe 'You-Know-Who' is back and yet he agrees to make Harry of age?" she tutted.

"Yes I know Minerva but maybe this is proof he's coming round to the truth," he replied and waved her off again.

Draco closed his eyes quickly as he saw the shadow of Dumbledore appear next to his bed checking on him. It then turned to Harry's bedside before disappearing through the oak doors.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"You're the one who's been in a coma for three days and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Draco replied. He didn't want any of Harry's sympathy. But Harry saw through the lie and tried a different approach.

"So what are you doing here then?" But Harry saw the look on Draco's face and quickly added "If you want to tell me, I won't force you!"

Draco looked at Harry and sighed. He knew that if he didn't tell Harry the whole story there friendship would be short lived. He knew it would sound hypercritical if he didn't tell Harry. But Harry would only see him as weak and Malfoy's weren't weak. They were powerful. They were pure. They were Slytherin's. They were-gone. Draco never agreed with his father however he was just too scared to disobey his father. Many times he had gotten Crucioed because he embarrassed the Malfoy name. Maybe it would be better to just tell Harry. But could Harry be trusted? Could he confide in him? Draco looked at Harry, he was smiling at him and there was something in his eyes that convinced Draco he could be trusted and that he wouldn't tell a soul. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Voldemort killed my parents."...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... cliff**

**review and as you can see my chapters are getting longer!**

**and thanks to all those who are favouriting and following but what i really want is reviews so please pretty preety please!**

**Ive recently written a twilight story i'd be gratefull if you told me which you prefer. New chapter for this is going to be uploaded ASAP!**

**Keep reviewing !**

* * *

**I recently got a private message saying i should have a disclaimer on my story. the only reson i dont have a disclaimer on any of my stories is because i think its pretty obvious that i dont own harry potter or twilight or any other catorgary i happen to write a fanfiction for in the future...**


End file.
